Please Leave Me Alone
by The Darkness Queen
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke adalah sepasang Kekasih, tapi Tiba-tiba Sakura memutuskan hubungan mereka, ada apa dengan Sakura? apa cinta mereka akan bersatu?, Pair : Sasusaku, bad sumary.
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua balik lagi bersama saya salah satu dari The Darknees Queens, My Name is Xavine_Dragon, ini adalah karya kedua saya semoga memuaskan.

Author : Xavine_Dragon

Tittle : Please, Leave Me Alone

Cast : [Main Cast Sakura Haruno x Uchiha Sasuke] [karakter dan pair yang lain Cuma numpang Eksis..]

Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfort &amp; Friendship.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Anime Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto dan ngak akan pernah jadi punya saya..

Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran

Don't Like Don't Read...

Happy Reading

**Please, Leave Me Alone**

Pagi hari di Konoha Senior High School telah ramai oleh kedatangan 5 orang gadis terkenal cantik di sekolah itu . 5 gadis itu adalah Hyuga Hinata putri pengusaha kaya raya, yang kedua adalah Sakura Haruno sang ketua geng yang paling cuek dan baik hati tapi otaknya paling encer dari yang lain [Reader : Author Lebay] , yang ketiga Tenten adalah sang pakar cinta di genk ini, yang ke empat Ino Yamanaka sang ratu shopping,yang terakhir adalah Temari Sabaku cewek paling narsis di geng ini. Tapi cerita ini tidak membahas tentang mereka tapi tentang kehidupan ketua genk mereka.

Pagi itu di kelas 11 – A ribut dengan ulah Tenten yang kejar - kejaran sama Temari

" Hoi..., balikin buku gua" ucap Temari

"Ambil kalo' loe bisa" ucap Tenten

"Sialan loe... BALIKIN NGAK"

"Ngak wekkkkkkkkk" tanpa di sadari Tenten menabrak Sasuke Uchiha sang ketua kelas

Bbbbruuuuuuk

"Tenten... loe punya mata ngak" ucap Sasuke

"Punya emangnya loe ngak liat apa" balas Tenten, tiba-tiba Sakura datang dan melerai mereka

"Woiiiiii, udah deh kalian ini merusak pemandangan aja, sana pergi loe Sasuke" ucap Sakura

"Emang loe siapa ngusir gue" balas Sasuke ngak mau kalah

"Sialan loe..., pergi ngak dasar banci beraninya sama cewek"

"Awas loe ..."

"Masalah buat loe..."

Setelah pergi Sasuke bel masukpun berbunyi, Kakashi-sensei pun masuk kedalam kelas,dengan seambrek tugas yang ngak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Ohayou... semua" ucap Kakashi-sensei

"Ohayou... sensei" balas para murid

"Today we will discuss about recount text, but I will to make 2 student in 1 group"

"Oh No..." teriak semua siswa

"Okay now Sakura Haruno you in 1 group with Sasuke Uchiha"

"What... one grub with him, I don't agree"ucap Sakura

"Actually, I agree with you , I also don't wish 1 group with you"ucap Sasuke

"Sorry it is my opinion can't to change"

"Okay next..."

Setelah Kakashi-sensei membagi kelompok merekapun mulai membuat recount text yang temanya tentang cinta sejati.

"Eh loe jangan bengong melulu batuin gue dikit kek" ucap Sasuke

"Ini juga mikir, Dasar Pantat Ayam" jawab Sakura ,tiba-tiba Kakashi-sensei datang menghampiri mereka

"Sudah sampai mana kalian berdua"ucap Kakashi-sensei

"Judul aja belum nemu" jawab Sasuke

"Gimana kalau kalian tulis tentang kisah cinta adromeda dan perseus" ucap Kakashi-sensei

"Boleh,tapi presentasinya kan pakek gerakan"ucap Sakura

"Iya temen - temen aja ngak berani karena ada adegan kissingnya"tambah Sasuke

"Ngak apa-apa kalian kan The Romeo and Juliet 11-A"goda Kakashi-sensei

"Sensei..." ucap Sasusaku bersamaan

"Tak perlu di tutupin saya sudah tau"

"Tau apa anda"

"Tau kalau kalian punya sesuatu"

"Sensei sok tau" ucap Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan,setelah itu Kakashi-sensei pun pergi meninggalkan mereka,tak terasa bel pulangpun berbunyi 5 cewek ini siap pergi ke Kantin.

"Hoi..., Sakura tadi loe pasti bahagia?" tanya Ino

"Sok tau lo, seneng ngak_ senep_ iya" jawab Sakura

"Di mulut ngak dihati berbunga-bunga" timpal Tenten

"Plizzz deh, kalian ini slalu begini ngak cukup apa 3 tahun jodohin gue sama dia ,percuma gue ngak respek sama dia", saat asik mengobrol 5 gadis ini di kejutkan dengan kehadiran Naruto yang notabene pacar Hinata and Sai yang notabene pacar Ino.

"Ada apa Sai-kun , koq kesini"tanya Ino.

"Ini beib ada lomba band untuk hari jadi sekolah yang juara hadiahnnya 100.000 yen,kalian mau ikutan ngak"jawab Sai.

"Gimana guys ikutan ngak?" tanya Ino ke temen-temennya

"Saya sih..., terserah Sakura aja" sahut Hinata.

"Kita juga..." jawab Tenten and Temari.

"Gimana... Jidat, ikutan ngak?"ucap Ino

"Gue sih okey, aja tapi gue ngak ada waktu buat latihan"jawab Sakura

"Kenapa nggak?"

"Ya, udah deh gak papa, mau lagu apa biar gue yang mengaransemen lagunya"

"Gimana kalau lagunya Super Junior yang Still You yang dinyanyiin EunHae" usul Ino [Author : yang belum tahu lagu Still You EunHae silahkan Cari di Google #Authorpromosi, dan bagi yang kurang suka Super Junior atau pair Eunhae maafkan Author Ya T.T].

"Boleh,koq..."ucap Sakura

"Bolehh, gue setuju, gimana guys udah Deal ya"ucap Temari

"Okey, gimana kalau pulang school latihan?" ucap Ino.

"Setuju.."jawab Hinata,Tenten and Temari

"Gue ngak bisa" jawab Sakura

"Kenapa?" Teriak Ino dkk.

"Si Pantat Ayam minta nanti kami kelompok an"ucap Sakura

"Ya udah deh , besok aja"ucap Ino.

"Sorry ya guys"

Akhirnya hal paling ditunggu siswa telah datang yaitu PULANG kerumah namun nasib malang harus dihadapi Sakura yang harus berkerja sama dengan cowok ganteng,pinter,and cool tapi cerewet, saat ini Sakura tengah menunggu Sasuke di parkiran dengan wajah sedih, karena harus membatalkan latihannya bersama teman-temannya. Tiba –tiba Sasuke datang.

"Woiii, ngelamun mulu, cepet loe mau pulang malem apa" ucap Sasuke.[Author : cie Sasu perhatian kyaaa. Reader : #nendangAuthor].

"Nggakklah..."jawab Sakura

"Cepet naik ke motor gue" dengan terpaksa Sakura naik kemotor N*NJ* dark blue milik Sasuke akibatnya roknya yang semula 5cm diatas lulut sekarang jadi 15cm diatas lutut,diperjalanan Sakura diam saja karena masih kepikiran tentang masalahnya

"Heiiii, loe mau jatuh ya pegangan yang erat gih..."ucap Sasuke

"Iya..."jawab Sakura lemes

"Loe sakit ya ngak biasanya loe diem mulu..."

"Ngak papa koq"

"Lemes amat loe laper, gue anterin ke resto mau"

"Ngak usah, tumben loe perhatian sama gue"

"Ngak Cuma aneh aja kamu yang biasanya ngak bisa diem, sekarang diem..."

"Sialan... loe"

Tak terasa sampailah mereka di rumah Sasuke, rumahnya terbilang mewah karena Sasuke adalah putra pengusaha kaya raya, Sakura dan Sasuke pun masuk kedalam rumah,Sakura menunggu di ruang tamu sedangkan Sasuke ganti baju di kamarnya. Sasuke akhirnya kembali dengan laptop Appl*nya.

"Sorry, lama ya"ucap Sasuke

"Iya nggak papa koq, gimana ceritanya jadi yang tadi nggakk"balas Sakura

"Iya deh dari pada ngak punya cerita,"

"Ya udah kita bikin koreografinya sekarang"saat sedang asik mengerjakan tiba-tiba Kassan dan Tausan Sasuke datang.

"Konbanwa..."ucap ibu Sasuke

"Konbanwa tante" ucap Sakura

"Sakura, tumben kerumah saya ?"

"Saya kerumah tante karena mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi-sensei"

"Owh begitu tante buatin minum ya"

"Nggak usah repot-repot tante"

"Ya,udah deh tante ke belakang dulu ya"saat ibu Sasuke, melewati Sasuke ia berbisik

"Itu baru calon menantuku"ucap Mikoto (ibu Sasuke) berbisik.

"Kaasan..."

Setelah sekitar 2 jam mengerjakan tugas Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mengakiri tugas mereka hari ini, dan Sasuke pun mengantar pulang Sakura ke rumahnya,saat diperjalanan Sasuke menanyakan sesuatu yang bikin Sakura tercengang.

"Hei..., loe koq akrab banget sama ibu gue"ucap Sasuke

"Biasa aja koq..."jawab Sakura

"Tapi udah kelewat biasa, iya sih gue tau kalau loe itu murid paling di incar para sensei muda karena loe itu menurut mereka perfect"

"Maksud loe?"

"Loe itu itu menurut mereka the smart and beautifull girl jadi rata-rata mereka loe itu pantes buat jadi pacar atau adik angkat mereka"

"Gue ngak ngerti maksud loe"

"Okay, gue perjelas..." Sasuke pun memberhenti di jalan sepi dekat pantai, dan menarik Sakura ke pesisir pantai,dan berjongkok di depan Sakura.

"Sakura..., taukah engkau bahwa aku selalu berfantasi tinggi tentangmu"

"Maksud loe gue bener bener ngak ngerti deh..."

"Sakura Haruno maukah engkau jadi pacarku"

Sakura kehabisan kata-kata, karena pernyataan cinta Sasuke yang begitu mendadak, Sakura pun berjongkok dan...

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa menolakmu" ucap Sakura, merasa peraaanya terbalas Sasuke pun memeluk Sakura.

"Gue pasti menjagamu Sakura"ucap Sasuke

Keesokan harinya berita tentang jadianya Sasuke dan Sakura telah menyebar ke seluruh sekolah, Sakura pun kuwalahan untuk menanggapinya.

"Cie-cie yang baru jadian PJnya dong?" ucap Ino

"Iya mana PJnya ntar ngak langeng loh?"ucap Tenten

"Kalian ini kayak anak kecil aja sih... kasihan tau Sakura kalian kuliti kayak gitu" ucap Hinata

"Biarin aja gantian giliran kita jadian aja ngasis PJ ,giliran dia ngak usah. Itu ngak adil tau" ucap Ino

"STOOOOOOOOOOOP okay gue traktir kalian ke resto nanti tapi sekarang gue mau konsen ulangan jadi kalian diem deh" ucap Sakura

Setelah pulang sekolah Sakura mentraktir teman – temannya di resto, sekitar 3 jam mereka di resto yang bertempat di salah satu Mall,akhirnya mereka pulang kerumah mereka masing masing, saat di perjalanan Sakura melihat Sasuke masuk kerumah sakit,karena penasaran Sakura pun mengukutinya,saat Sasuke masuk ke ruang dokter, Sakura pun menguping di balik pintu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Matsuri dokter?" ucap Sasuke

"Penyakitnya kambuh dugaan dia mendengar berita tentang jadianmu dengan salah satu pewaris Haruno Corp itu" ucap sang dokter

"Aku tau dia suka padaku tapi cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan kan dokter"

"Aku mengerti, tapi kau harus mengerti keadaan nya penyakitnya semakin lama semakin buruk, kau harus terus berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya agar dia tidak kehilangan semangat hidup, dan perlu kau ketahi bahwa 1 kali lagi dia seperti ini dia akan mati" ucap sang dokter, sementara itu Sakura yang menguping langsung pergi dan mengirim pesan ke Sasuke yang berbunyi

To : Sasuke-kun

From : My Girl

Lebih baik kita putus saja

Setelah mengirim pesan itu Sakura mematikan HPnya,tidak ada pesan yang masuk ke HPnya,Sakura segera pulang ke rumahnya dan langsung menuju kamarnya ,tak lama kemudian Sakura pun tertidur,keesokan harinya Sasuke pergi ke sekolah dengan dandanan yang berbeda yaitu terkesan bad girl.

"Sakura, ngak salah loe dandan kayak gini?" tanya Temari

"Ngak malah aku merasa sangat nyaman"jawab Sakura dengan santai

"Gila loe guru-guru tau bisa di keluarkan"tanya Ino khawatir melihat sahabatnya seperti itu.

"Biarin siapa takut"jawab Sakura menantang,tiba tiba Sasuke datang dan menarik Sakura ke gudang sekolah.

"Ada apa denganmu?, kenapa kau berpakaian yang melanggar peraturan sekolah?"tanya Sasuke

"Masalah buat loe, kau bukan siapa-siap ku jadi jangan sok mengaturku" jawab Sakura

"Aku ini kekasihmu nona,lihatlah dirimu sekarang liptik silver, tindik di telinga,kuku diwarnai hitam taukah bahwa kau seperti bad girl nona, lagipula pantaskah salah satu pewaris Haruno Corp berpakaian seperti ini?, DAN TAUKAH KAU MELANGGAR PERATURAN SEKOLAH NNNNONA"kata Sasuke dengan membentak

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Sudah kubilangkan aku ini kekasihmu,apa ini karena Matsuri kau jadi begini?"tanya Sasuke

"..."lidah Sakura terasa kelu tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Sasuke.

"Jawab aku nona!"

"Iya kau benar, ini memang karena itu"

"Ketahuilah aku dan Matsuri tidak pacaran hanya teman saja bahkan aku tidak mempunyai sedikitpun perasaan padanya"

"Walau pun begitu aku tak bisa dia sakit hati kau tau sendiri kalau aku sangat menghormatinya"

"Aku mohon berhentilah seperti berhutang budi padanya"

"Coba bayangkan kalau yang sakit adalah aku apa kau juga akan meninggalkanku?"

"Sakura, maaff..."

"Kau mau tau kenapa aku sangat menghormatinya itu karena dia adalah motifatorku sejak dulu,dia selalu menyemangatiku , tapi apa aku tak bisa sepertinya dan saat dia pindah ke kyoto aku benar-benar sedih, tapi dia bilang bangkitlah jangan bergantung pada orang lain, aku sangat senang dan berjanji akan membalas kebaikannya,karena itu aku tak bisa membuatnya tersiksa"

"Maaf aku tidak tau kalau kau begitu menyayanginya,"Sakura pergi begitu saja ,setelah itu Sakura pergi sambil menanggis menuju atap,dan menanggis sepuasnya

"Aku ini memang munafik, bukankah ini keinginanku tapi kenapa sakit sekali rasanya"kemudian Sakura ke kelas teryata dikelas kepala sekolah sedang mencarinya

"Darimana saja anda nona Haruno"ucap kepsek (Tsunade)

"Maaf bu saya ketiduran di perpus" jawab Sakura

"Bisa ikut saya nona Haruno"

"Iya bu"

Sakura mengikuti Ibu Tsunade ke ruangannya,betapa takutnya Sakura saat melihat sang kakak Sasori Haruno berada di situ.

"Kakak apa yang kakak lakukan disini ?" tanya Sakura

"Aku ingin menjemputmu" ucap Sasori

"Untuk apa kakak menjempuku?"

"Kau akan pindah sekolah ke sei ju-jii , jangan pura pura ,aku ingin kamu untuk memperkuat dan mendalami ilmu kedokteran di sekolah itu , kau tidak bisa bohong padaku kalau kau dari dulu inggin menjadi Dokter kan, lagi pula dengan pindah ke situ jantungmu akan bisa disembuhkan"

"Aku... tau tapi-i"

"Pacarmu itu yang menghambatmu, iyakan?"

"Bukan dia tapi bagaimana dengan teman-temanku"

"Aku sudah pikirkan itu jadi Ino akan ikut pindah yang bersamamu, dan kau disana akan berlatih menjadi seorang Dokter yang hebat"

"Baiklah,aku tau aku mempunyai penyakit jantung kakak, dan kakak melakukan ini untuk membuatku sehatkan aku juga tau di daerah sekolah itu ada rumah sakit yang bagus untuk terapi jantungku ini tapi ijinkan aku untuk ngeband yang terakir bersama mereka dalam acara ulang tahun sekolah yang diadakan 3 hari lagi"

"Okay... tak masalah"

Kessokan harinya Sakura pergi ke sekolah dengan murung Tenten, Temari dan hinata yang penasaran apa yang terjadi akhirnya bertanya padanya, Ino yang sudah tahu dia hanya diam saja.

"Kenapa Sakura, tidak biasanya kamu murung?" ucap Tenten

Setelah meng hela nafas Sakuta berujar "Aku ingin bilang pada kalian bahwa selesai hari ulang tahun sekolah kita aku dan Ino akan pindah karena...,kalian taukan diantara kita akulah yang mempunyai penyakit berbahaya ini jadi aku akan pindah ke sei ju-jii,tapi aku mohon jangan beritahu siapa pun aku pindah kemana,dan aku ingin saat lomba Hari Ulang Tahun kita lakukan yang terbaik agar menjadi kado perpisahan yang terindah bagi kami" ucap Sakura sambil merangkul Ino

"Tentu..."

Hari yang di tunggu pun datang, Sakura dan kawan kawan menuju sekolah dengan kostum yang bertema Magical Fantasi [Note : Magical Fantasi itu kayak peri-peri gitu, itupun menurut Author] ,mereka tampak anggun dengan kostum yang mereka pakai,setelah lama menuggu akhirnya giliran mereka pun naik ke atas panggung.

"Selamat malam semuanya"sapa Hinata pada pada semua penonton.

"Malam..." jawab semuanya

"Hari ini kami ingin bemberi kado yang terindah pada salah seorang teman kami, kami berpesan padanya agar jangan mau mengalah dengan takdir dan walaupun kita terpisah tapi kamu masih akan berada di hati kami selamanya, baiklah selamat menikmati lagu yang kami bawakan Still You dari Super Junior D &amp; E" ucap Temari. Meraka pun menempati posisi mereka, Hinata sebagai Vokalis, Ino sebagai Bassis , Tenten sebagai Drummer, Temari sebagai Gitaris dan Sakura sebagai Keyboarist . lagupun di mulai, Hinata pun mulai bernyanyi.

oneuldo geotda uyeonhi neol bwasseoyeojeonhi jal jinaeboin ne moseupiksukhan perfume and still I mit younaege judeon miso

ttansaram chae tago

pyeonhage paljjangkkigo usneun neo

nan ije gwaenchanhdago amureohji anhdago

saenggakhaessdeon nainde

hajiman nan ajikdo you you you mot ijeossnabwa

ajikdo you you you geudaeroingabwa

apeungeoni (apeungeoni)

apeungabwa I don't know

Cause baby I say

ajikdo nan geudaero neo

ajikdo nan neol

nan ajikdo jeonhwal butdeulgo

neoui sajin humchyeobogo naseo sakjereul nureugo

jeonhwahalkka gomine ppajigo

sumi beokchan haruga da neottaemun

barojabeun maeum gireobwassja myeoccsipbun

nae mame niga geurin nakseoreul jiuneun ge

ijik silheungabwa neoreul jiuneun ge

neoui geurimja doeeo maeil ttaradanigo

jichin eokkael gamssamyeo

hanbaldeo dagagamyeon dubaldeo domangganeun

neoreul barabol subakke eopsneun na

hajiman nan ajikdo you you you mot ijeossnabwa

ajikdo you you you geudaeroingabwa

apeungeoni (apeungeoni)

apeungabwa I don't know

Cause baby I say

ajikdo nan geudaero neo

ajikdo nan neol

Cause baby I say

ajikdo nan geudaero neo

ajikdo nan neol

apeun geonga

apeun gabwa

nado nal jal moreugesseo

ijen geongang anin gabwa

jakku nega saenggagi na

hajiman nan ajikdo you you you mot ijeossnabwa

ajikdo you you you geudaeroingabwa

apeungeoni (apeungeoni)

apeungabwa I don't know

Cause baby I say

ajikdo nan geudaero neo

ajikdo nan neol

Cause baby I say

ajikdo nan geudaero neo

ajikdo nan neol

Tepuk tanggan mengema di rungan itu, tak terasa waktunya pengumuman pemenang , Sakura dkk dan para tamu penasaran siapa pemenangnya, Kakashi-sensei naik keatas panggung untuk membacakan pemenangan

"Baiklah ini dia ang kita tunggu tunggu ,tak perlu banyak bicara lagi pemenangnya adalah Haruno Sakura Dan Kawan Kawan,silahkan bagi pemenang silangkan maju" mereka pun maju

"Terimakasih pada semuanya dan dewan juri kami merasa bangga atas semuanya ini dan semoga ini adalah kado yang terindah untuk teman kami ini" ucap Sakuara dan yang lainnya.

Setelah Sakura dan kawan kawannya turun panggung acara penutup pun di tutup oleh penampilan dari band Shinobi yang terdiri dari Sasuke sebagai Vokalis, Sai sebagai Gitaris, Shikamaru sebagai Bassist, Neji sebagai Keyboarist, Naruto sebagai Drummer mereka menyayikan lagu WESTLIFE yang judul MY LOVE, sebagai penutuppan pesta, dan merekapun Beraksi.

An empty street

An empty house

A hole inside my heart

I'm all alone...

The rooms are getting smaller

I wonder how...

I wonder why...

I wonder where they are

The days we had the sang together

Oh yeah...

And all my love

We're holding on forever

Reaching for the love that seems so far

So I say a little prayer

Hope my dream will take me there

Where the skies are blue

To see you once againt my love...

Over seas from coast to coast

Find the place ilove the most

Where the fields are green

To see you once again

To hold you in my arms

To promis you my love

To tell youfrom my heart

You're all thinking of...

And reaching for the love that seems so far...

So i say a little prayer

And hope my dreams will take me there

Where the skies are blue

To see you once again my love...

Over seas from coast to coast

The find the place i love the most

Where the skies are blue

To see you once again

my love...

Semua orang terharu dengan lagu itu, dan mereka percaya lagu itu di tujukan Sakura hanya pada satu orang yang telah mencuri hatin seorang Uchiha Sasuke sejak 2 tahun lalu, yap... orang itu adalah Sakura. hari Ini Sakura dan Ino berpamitan untuk pindah.

"Kami pamitan dulu ya temen teman ,terima kasih atas waktu nya selama ini" ucap Sakura

"Iya ,terima kasih ya semuanya"ucap Ino

"iyaaa... semoga bahagia di sekolah yang baru"ucap seluruh siswa kecuali Sasuke, setelah itu mereka pergi ke depan sekolah,sementara itu di kelas.

"Teme, kau tak apa-apa" ucap Naruto sahabat Sasuke

"Kalau kau masih tidak ingin di pergi lebih baik kau cegah dia"ucap Neji

"Neji, benar kalau loe harus gentle loe harus buktiin kalau loe ingin dia tidak pergi" ucap Tenten

Mendengar itu Sasuke langsung pergi menyusul Sakura,tapi sayang nasib berkata lain mobil yang membawa Sakura sudah berangkat,akhirnya Sasuke mengejarnya dengan berlari tapi tak sampai,didalam mobil Sakura tau kalau Sasuke mengejarnya.

"apa tidak apa-apa ?" ucap Ino

" biarkan saja" ucap Sakura, sementara itu

"SAKURA JANGAN PERGI ,KUMOHON KEMBALILAH" Teriak Sasuke berharap Sakura mendengarnya , tapi mobil Sakura terus melaju tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang mengejarnya.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Maaf Kalau kurang Memuaskan

Review or Delete ?

Next or Stop ?.


	2. Please Leave Me Alone Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Update juga setelah melalui berbagai rintangan, semoga puas dengan chapter yang satu ini.

Tittle : Please, Leave Me Alone

Cast : [Main Cast Sakura Haruno x Uchiha Sasuke] [karakter dan pair yang lain Cuma numpang Eksis..]

Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfort &amp; Friendship.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Anime Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto dan ngak akan pernah jadi punya saya..

Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran

Don't Like Don't Read...

Happy Reading

* * *

**Please, Leave Me Alone Chapter 2**

Hari ini Sakura dan Ino telah masuk sekolah baru mereka,jauh dari kehidupan mereka yang sebelumnya,mereka berdua mengambil jurusan yang sama yaitu kedokteran.

"Hari ini kita kedatang siswa baru..., silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian"ucap sang guru

"Hajimemashite watashi wa Haruno Sakura , douzo youroshiku" ucap Sakura

"Watashiwa Yamanaka Ino, yorusiku onegaisimasu" ucap Ino

"Baiklah silahkan menempati tempat duduk yang tersedia"ucap sang guru

Hari pertama yang baik bagi mereka,mereka tetap menjalani hidup mereka selama disana. Tak terasa 6 tahun telah terlewati, dan sekarang Sakura dan Ino telah lulus dari kuliah, mereka kembali ke kota mereka atas perintah kakak Sakura yaitu Haruno Sasori . Mereka pertama-tama mereka pergi ke restoran untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman mereka.

"Hai, lama gak ketemu, Sakura and Ino" ucap Tenten

"Hai..." balas Ino

"Ternyata walau fisik kalian berubah tapi ternyata sifat kalian tidak berubah ya" ucap Temari

"Gitu deh..." jawab Ino

"Jidat, dari tadi diem mulu ngomong dikit dong" ucap Ino

"Mungkin dia lagi mikir gimana sikapnya saat Matsuri dan Sasuke besok melangsungkan pertunangan" sahut Tenten

"Meybe..." ucap Ino, Temari, Hinata bersamaan

"Kalian ini mana mungkin aku seperti itu aku sudah melupakannya koq" ucap Sakura

"Owh, jadi siapa yang menggantikan Sasuke dari Hatimu Sakura- chan?" ucap Hinata

"Mungkin Saudaramu Temari..."goda Ino

"Siapa, Gaara?" ucap Temari, Ino langsung mengangguk

"Hei jangan bercanda, mana mungkin aku menyukai Gaara, maksudku aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman saja dan satu lagi aku akan baik-baik saja besok" ucap Sakura

"Kita lihat saja besok..." ucap Ino

Akhirnya tiba hari dimana Sasuke akan bertunangan dengan Matsuri, 5 sahabat ini datang dengan gaun yang cocok untuk mereka apalagi Sakura dia tampak anggun walau tanpa make-up.

"Baiklah hadirin sekalian sekarang acara akan di mulai dengan simbol penyerahan cincin dari Sasuke pada Matsuri" ucap pembawa acara

Sorak sorai mewarnai acara itu, selepas tukar cincin para tamu di ijinkan untuk menyantap hidangan yanga tersedia. Sakura dan kawan kawan sedang mengobrol yang tiba – tiba didatangi oleh Sasuke dan Matsuri.

"Hai..., lama ndak ketemu ? bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap Matsuri.

"Baik..., selamat ya kalian sekarang sudah resmi" ucap Sakura

"Terima kasih, Bay The Way kamu kapan pulang kesini?" ucap Matsuri

"Kemarin..." ucap Sakura

"Oh ya aku ingin tanya sesuatu, dulu kamu dan Sasuke pernah pacaran kan dan kalian putus karena kamu pindah sekolah, apa itu benar?" perkataan Matsuri sontak membuat Sakura dan Sasuke kaget, tapi Sakura lebih pintar menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Benar, tapi itu sudah jadi cerita lama Matsuri-san dulu ya dulu sekarang ya sekarang, lagi pula aku sudah punya jalan hidup sendiri, yang tak akan pernah kembali ke masa lalu, karena itu bisa membuat kita tidak bisa berkembang" ucap Sakura tanpa ada celah.

"Benar yang kau katakan , tapi bukan itu yang mau ku tanyakan"

" Lalu apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan"

"Apakah kalian masih ada perasaan satu sama lain?" pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura dan Sasuke tersentak kaget "aku hanya ingin tak ada yang di sembunyikan lagi sebelum aku dan Sasuke-kun menikah" lanjutnya, hati Sakura bimbang dengan dirinya sendiri, kalau boleh jujur dia masih mempunyai rasa suka kepada Sasuke, tapi kalau jujur dia akan menyakiti hati Matsuri yang begitu sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri, tapi kalau berbohong pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, setidaknya itulah pikirannya. Setelah memantapkan hati Sakura pun menjawab...

"Aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu, bahkan tak mungkin , itu karena aku sudah punya orang yang aku cintai saat ini" dusta Sakura

"Baik aku percaya padamu Sakura-chan, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya" ucap Matsuri, Matsuri pun pergi bersama Sasuke, setelah sekitar 20 langkah Sasuke berkata

"Kau pergi dulu aku ada urusan mendadak" ucap Sasuke

"Baik hati-hati Sasuke-kun" ucap Matsuri, tak berapa lama Matsuri pun membututi Sasuke, ternyata Sasuke menemui Sakura, dan menyeretnya ke atap rumah.

"Aku ingin sebuah jawaban nona" ucap Sasuke agak membentak

"Jawaban apa maksudmu?" ucap Sakura, ia ingin cepat pergi dari tempat itu

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku nona?"

"Untuk menjadi seorang Dokter"

"Hanya karena itu kau pergi, kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku yang ini, apakah kau masih mecintaiku ?"

"Sudah ku jelaskan tadi bukan"

"Aku bertanya padamu jadi jawab saja" ucap Sasuke sambil meremas tangan Sakura hingga memerah

"Lepasin sakit tau..." rintih Sakura

"Baiklah jika kau tak mau menjawab, akan ku buat kau mengatakannya" ucap Sasuke dan memojokkan Sakura ke dinding

"Mau apa KAU ..."

"Membuatmu menjawab pertanyaanku..." tanpa aba aba Sasuke mencium Sakura, tapi Sakura hanya diam dan tak berniat membalas ciuman itu. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam..." ucap Sasuke dengan nada tinggi

"..." Sakura hanya diam dengan menundukan kepalanya

"Oh jadi sekarang kau menjadi cewek murahan yang gampang di godai laki-lak..."

PPPPPLLLLLLLLAAKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sebuah tamparan dengan sukses mewarnai wajah tampan Sasuke,sebuah tamparan yang dilakukan Sakura itu tidak membuat Sasuke sakit tapi ia malah menyeringai.

"Asal ku tau saja aku memang sakit hati saat kakak akan memindahkanku, itu karena saat itu aku bertengkar dengan mu dengan orang yang ku cintai, aku kembali hanya untuk mengucapkan kata perpisahan, karena dia akan menikah dengan orang lain, hatiku hancur mengetahui hal itu namun aku berusaha tabah akan semua itu, dan aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya, namun aku salah aku memang harus benar-benar melupakannya karena dia sudah berubah, menjadi lebih overprotektif, memmangnya dia siapa? mengaturku, memangnya dia itu siapa" ucap Sakura , tak terasa setetes air mata jatuh begitu saja, membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah akan semua itu.

"maaaf... aku tak bermaksud untuk-"

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu..., sampai jumpa" ucap Sakura dan pergi dari tempat itu, tanpa diketaui mereka berdua Matsuri mengintip mereka dan mendengar semuanya

"Jadi begitu ..., ternyata mereka masih saling mencintai ya, aku harus melakukan sesuatu" ucap Matsuri

Setelah kejadian itu Sakura menjadi rapuh, dan bahkan dia tak mau makan meski hanya sesuap selama 3 hari, sehingga membuat kondisi fisiknya yang menurun drastis apalagi dengan penyakit jantungnya membuat keadaan dia semakin parah saja. Kakak sakura akhirnya membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" ucap Sasori (kakak Sakura)

"Lebih baik dari beberapa hari terakhir, dia sudah makan meski hanya beberapa sendok saja, tapi akibat itu jantungnya menjadi sangat mudah kambuh, jadi saya sarankan anda segera menandatangani ini" ucap dokter itu pada Sasori

"Astaga operasi total, apa maksudnya ini, bukannya anda bilang hanya jantungnya saja"

"Memang tapi karena dia susah makan sehingga sistem pencernaannya harus bekerja extra kuat sehingga membuat lambungnnya berlubang, dan harus segerah dioprasi, selain itu sistem pernafasaannya juga terganggu, dan kekebalannya tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa"

"Berapa kemungkinan keberhasilan operasi itu"

"Hanya 80 dibanding 20 Untuk selamat"

"Baiklah berapapun biayannya akan aku bayar asalkan adikku selamat, karena aku tak ingin sendirian lagi"

"Iya aku tau perasaanmu, Sasori-kun" ucap (Karin) Dokter itu

"Terima kasih , Karin" ucap Sasori

"Sama-sama..."

Oprasi berlangsung sekitar 12 jam lamanya , akhirnya dokter keluar dari ruang operasi

"Bagaimana keadaannya ...?" ucap Sasori pada Karin

" operasinya sukses dia sedang tidur sekarang" ucap Karin

"Syukurlah..., apa boleh aku menjenguknya?"

"Tentu saja..."

Sasori bersama Ino dan Hinata pun pergi ke ruangan Sakura di rawat,sesampainya disana meraka harus memakai baju khusus.

"Ino dan Hinata , aku ingin kalian menyembunyikan ini dari anak itu" ucap Sasori

"Maksud kak Sasori , Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Ino

" Ya, karena aku tidak ingin adikku satu satunya juga meninggalkan ku seperti kedua tua kami"

"Kami tau tapi..." ucap Hinata

"Tidak ada tapi tapian, dan ketahuilah aku tak akan pernah mengijinkan dia mendekati adikku lagi"

"Baik Kak Sasori, kami akan menjaga Sakura-chan sebisa kami" ucap Hinata , setelah pamitan mereka pergi ke luar, Ino dan Hinata pun membuat janji dengan Tenten dan Temari untuk membicarakan soal Sakura. Di sebuah kafe di tengah kota, mereka berkumpul.

"APPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" ucap Tenten dan Temari

"Katakan Ino , tidak mungkin kita melakuukan itu" ucap Tenten

"Sudahlah Tenten, kita hanya merahasiakan kalau Sakura masuk Rumah sakit gara gara terlalu memikirkan Sasuke, tidak terlalu susah kan" ucap Ino

BBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK

"Apa yang kalian bilang barusan , Sakura-chan masuk rumah sakit karena Sasuke , apa benar itu semua, kalau iya aku ingin menjenguknya sekarang dan minta maaf pada Sasori tentang ini dan kejadian waktu itu" ucap wanita paruh baya yang diketaui adalah ibu Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Ti...tit..dak... kami hanya-.."ucap Hinata

"Sudahlah Hinata percuma menymbunyikannya jika nyoya Mikoto memang mendengar semuanya apa boleh buat" ucap Ino "Nyonya akan kuantar ke sana" lanjut Ino

"Ino, apa kau sudah gila?"ucap Tenten

"Percayalah padaku, aku tau kalian ingin Sasuke dan Sakura bersatu seperti dulu kan , aku juga ingin itu terjadi jadi aku ingin menemui Sasori untuk itu semua, meskipun sulit tapi tak ada salahnya berusaha " ucap ibu Sasuke

Semua terdiam dan akhirnya mereka ke rumah sakit, sesampainya di rumah sakit, mereka langsung menuju ke kamar Sakura.

CCCCEEEKKKKLLEEKK

"Ada apa kalian-" Sasori tak melanjutkan perkataannya, setelah melihat ibu Sasuke " apa yang anda lakukan disini ?" tanya Sasori

"Aku hanya igin melihat calon menantuku, apa aku salah" jawab Ibu Sasuke (Mikoto).

"Anakmu sudah bertunagan bukan, kau ingin membuat adikku menderita lebih dari ini? maaf adikku tak akan pernah kuijinkan kembali dengan anakmu itu"

"Apa karena kejadian saat kedua orangtuamu kecelakaan waktu itu sehinngga kau sangat membenci keluarga kami"

"Tak perlu ku jawab anda pun juga sudah tahu bukan?"

"Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil Sasori-san , kau juga tidak mau terpisah dengan kekasihmukan. Jadi biarkan Sasuke dan Sakura bersatu lagi, Sasori - san..."

"Jangan sok mengaturku kau, kau bukan siapa-siapa , pergi kau dari sini. Dan aku tekankan sekali lagi kalau AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MENIKAHKAN ADIKKU DENGAN ANAK DARI KELUARGA PEMBUNUH SEPERTIMU. MAAF KAN SIKAPKU INI TAPI ANDA KKKEEELUUUARRR SEKARANG" Ucap Sasori [Author : Caps Locknya ketekan kucing Author] . Ibu Sasuke pun pergi dari situ dan menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya dirumah ia segera membuat makan malam untuk keluarganya. Saat dinner selesai ia menyinggung masalah Sakura di rumah sakit tadi.

"Sasuke-kun ..." panggil ibu Sasuke

"Iya kaashan, ada apa?" jawab Sasuke

"Apa kau sudah menentukan tanggalnya?"

"Belum kaashan, mungkin besok aku dan Matsuri membahasnya"

"Yang kumaksud bukan kau dan Matsuri"

"Apa yang kaashan maksud ?"

"Kapan kau akan melamar Sakura-chan ?"

"Akk—kkuu-u"

"Dia sudah bertunangan dengan Matsuri , Mikoto" sahut ayah Sasuke (Fugaku Uchiha)

"Tapi bukankah itu keputusan ayah yang menjodohkan Sasuke-kun dengan Matsuri, sebenarnya Sasuke-kun masih menyukai Sakura-chan ayah, ibu juga dari awal tidak setuju tapi ayahkan yang melanjutkan" ucap ibu Sasuke

"Kalau aku juga sudah tau tentang itu" ucap Fugaku

"Lalu kenapa ayah menjodohkan Sasuke-kun dengan Matsuri?" tanya Mikoto

"Karena jika aku meminangkan Sakura dan Sasuke apakah Sasori mau menerimanya? Pasti dia tidak mau. Karena itu aku menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Matsuri, selain itu Sasuke harus mempunyai pendamping untuk menggantikanku " Ucap ayah Sasuke, semua orang terdiam.

Keesokan harinya di rumah sakit, Sakura terbangun setelah oprasinya, disampingnya ada kakaknya Sasori yang sedang tidur di sofa ruangan VVIP itu.

"Lagi-lagi seperti ini... hahh" keluh Sakura

"Kau sudah bangun, bagaimana keadaanmu ?" ucap Sasori yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Baik, kakak..."

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan"

"Apa kakak?"

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

"Kalau yang dimaksud kakak itu Sasuke-kun , kurasa tidak. Ayolah kak, aku sudah pernah bilangkan kan, lagipula aku sedang membuka hati untuk seseorang sekararang"

"Siapa?"

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut coklat ikal masuk ke ruangan itu, pemuda itu tampak seperti sedang panik.

"Sakura-chan , kamu ngak apa-apa kan?" ucap Mark

"Mark, lama tidak bertemu , apa yang kamu lakuakan disisni?" ucap Sakura [note : Mark itu karakter buatan saya]

"KAU INI MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR SAJA"

"Jangan lebay deh..."

"Mana Stevanie ?"

"Dia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya jadi aku yang menjengukmu"

"Ohhh, begitu.."

Sudah 7 hari Sakura dirawat dan sekarang dia akan pulang kerumahnya, setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 30 menit. Akhirnya mereka sampai di Lord Haruno Manor (kediaman keluarga Haruno).

"Akhirnya kita pulang juga" ucap Mark

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu" ucap Sakura

"Ngomong - ngomong aku kesini karena ingin memberimu misi "

"Misi apa?"

"Kau tau keluarga ini?" Mark menyerahkan selembar foto ke Sakura, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat foto itu, itu adalah foto keluarga dari Sasuke.

"Aku menolak..."ucap Sakura

"Tidak bisa Sakura-chan, kau harus mau karena mereka membutuhkan orang sepertimu"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Mereka adalah keluarga pengusaha yang tersohor di seluruh dunia, mereka ingin kita para Exorcist untuk melindungi mereka" ucap Mark, [note : Exorcist itu kayak Shadow Hunter atau bisa dibilang pemburu Hantu, ingin tau lebih lanjut nonton Ao no Exorcist #authorpromosi hehehe...].

"Merekakan bisa cari bodyguard! Kenapa harus kita yang melindungi mereka?"

"Karena mereka meminta kita untuk mengawal anak – anak mereka dan calon menantu keluarga itu"

"Jadi yang harus dilindungi sebenarnya siapa sih?"ucap Sakura kesal

"Itachi Uchiha , Sasuke Uchiha dan Matsuri"

"Walaupun begitu aku tetap tidak mau"

"Ayolah Sakura-chan selain kau tidak ada yang bisa melindungi keluarga"

"Berikan aku alasan yang masuk akal, kenapa harus aku yang melindungi mereka?"

"Karena kau satu satunnya Exorcist yang menguasai 3 bidang sekaligus di umur yang sangat muda"

"Itu tak masuk akal"

"Sebenarnya pusat memilihmu karena menghemat orang sih"

"Beritahu pusat aku tidak bersedia melakuan misi ini"

"Tapi Sakura-chan mereka sudah memberitahu keluarga itu tentang dirimu, yah walau tidak memberi tahu namamu sih"

"Aku tak peduli, sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke negaramu Mark keluargamu pasti merindukanmu"

"Kau mengusirku? Oke sampai ketemu lagi".

Mark pun pergi dari rumah itu, Sakura segera pergi dan mengurung diri, sang kakak berusaha membujuknya keluar namun gagal, 3 hari kemudian Bos Sakura datang ke rumahnya. Sakura mau tidak mau harus keluar dari kamarnya. Di ruang tamu bos Sakura sudah menunggunya.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu" ucap Sakura

"Tak perlu seformal itu aku dan kamu kan seumuran"

"Baiklah , Gaara-kun kenapa kamu kemari?"

"Seperti biasa Sakura-chan yang tidak suka basa basi, baiklah aku kesini untuk memberikan misi yang telah disampaikan oleh Mark padamu"

"Maaf sekali tapi aku menolak, misi tersebut"

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan memaksamu tapi aku ingin membuat tantangan dengan mu"

"Terserah..."

"Pertama aku yang akan menjadi patnermu, kedua kau dan aku berpura pura pacaran, yang ketiga aku tak akan membiarkan MANTANMU mendekatimu, bagaimana kau mau menerima tantangan ku"

"Menurutku itu bukan tantangan bagiku tapi itu lebih dominan kepadamu, Gaara-kun"

"Kalau begitu kau tak perlu khawatir akan kalah dari tantanganku ini kan Sakura-chan"

"It's okey i will do it..."

Keesokan harinya mereka menuju ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha, perlu waktu 30 menit untuk sampai ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha, setelah 30 menit mereka sekarang tiba di sana dan langsung dipersilahkan masuk oleh pemilik rumah.

"Perkenalkan saya adalah Mikoto Uchiha, saya yang telah meminta bantuan dari organisasi kalian"ucap Mikoto

"Perkenalkan saya Gaara Sabaku ketua cabang Jepang, dan ini adalah patner kerja sekaliagus hidup saya Sakura Haruno" ucap Gaara

"Sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan?" ucap Mikoto kaget mendengar penjelasan Gaara.

"Itu tidak penting nyonya sekarang sebaiknya, kita bicarakan tujuan kami kemari,apa yang harus kami lindungi? Atau lebih tepatnya siapa?"ucap Sakura

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku ingin kalian melindungi Putra keduaku saja"ucap Mikoto

"Baik nyonya, Siapa namanya?" ucap Gaara

"Sasuke Uchiha, aku ingin kalian menjaganya agar dia tidak terluka sampai hari pernikahannya tiba, karena saudara suamiku ingin sekali merebut perusahaan yang akan di wariskan ke tangan Sasuke "

"Anda membohongi kami, anda hanya ingin aku kembali bersama Sasuke-san saja kan?" ucap Sakura

"Ti...tidak, bukan begitu-"

"Aku bisa membaca pikiran seseorang melalui mata dan gerak geriknya, jadi maaf aku tak bisa dibohongi dengan mudah dan maaf akan tindakanku yang kurang sopan ini"

Keadaan menjadi tegang seketika setelah pengakuan Sakura, saat yang bersamaan Hikari putri dari Nyonya Uchiha yang berumur sekitar 13 tahun datang dari halaman belakang. [note : Hikari juga karakter buatan saya]

"Eh ada Sakura-neechan, apa kabar neechan? Aku kangen banget sama neechan, kenapa neechan ngak pernah main kesini kayak dulu?" ucap Hikari sambil memeluk Sakura

"Neechan pindah sekolah dan kuliah di kota lain, emm bisa lepaskan pelukanmu? aku ngak bisa bernafas nihh"ucap Sakura

"Cepat lepaskan pelukanmu dari dia"ucap Mikoto

"Mama, koq ngak bilang kalau ada Sakura-neechan, ya udah deh neechan mau nemenin aku berkebun ngak, Sasuke-niisan ada di kebun sekarang"ucap Hikari sambil menarik tangan Sakura, karena ngak tega dan Hikari sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya jadi Sakura pun menerimanya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"ucap Gaara kepada Sakura

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Gaara-kun"

"Apa aku boleh membantu juga Nona"ucap Gaara ke Hikari

"Tentu saja semakin ramai semakin bagus" ucap Hikari

Mereka pun akhirnya menuju ke halaman belakang, meninggalkan nyonya Mikoto sendirian, sesampainya di kebun, sesampainya di kebun ternyata Sasuke sedang menyiapkan pupuk.

"Ni-san..., Sakura-neechan dan kakak ganteng mau bantuin kita loh"ucap Hikari

"Terserah lah" ucap Sasuke

"Kakak jangan cuek mulu dong, ntar malu loh kan ada Sakura-neechan"

"Berapa kali kakak bilang kalau kakak sama kak Sakura itu ngak ada hubungan lagi, sudah jangan dibahas sekarang ayo cepat kita segera selesaikan kakak ada janji" bentak Sasuke

Mereka segera melakukannya , Gaara dan Sakura selama berkebun saling bantu dan terlihat romantis, dan timbul rasa cemburu di hati Sasuke, tapi dia tetap cuek aja, sementara Hikari yang tadi di bentak Sasuke diam tak bersuara, mereka mengahiri kegiatan berkebun dengan diam. Mikoto menghampiri mereka yang barusan berkebun.

"Gaara-san, saya tetap meminta kalian untuk melindungi keluarga saya"ucap Mikoto

"Tentu, melindungi siapa, nyonya?"ucap Gaara

"Aku memintamu untuk melindungi Sasuke dan Calon Istrinya."ucap Mikoto

"Tentu dengan senang hati kami akan melakukannya"ucap Gaara

"Aku tidak meminta kalian , tapi hanya kau saja Gaara-san"

"Kalau saya sendiri, saya tidak masalah tapi menurutmu bagaimana, Sakura-chan?"

"Kalau memang sanggup kenapa harus bertanya kepadaku"ucap Sakura cuek

"Baiklah, aku terima tugas ini, tapi bukan aku yang melindunginya"ucap Gaara

"Siapa?"Ucap Mikoto

"Sabaku Kankuro, kakak ku . Baik kurasa pembicaran kita cukup sampai disini saja, kami pamit dulu"

Gaara dan Sakura pergi dari situ dan menuju mobil, mereka segera menuju ke kantor pusat exorcist di Tokyo, perlu waktu 45 menit untuk ke sana. Sesampainya di kantor , Gaara dan Sakura segera menuju ke ruang kerja Gaara.

"Sakura-chan ..." ucap Gaara

"Iya, ada apa?" ucap Sakura

"Kau tak marahkan..."

"Marah kenapa? soal apa?"

"Aku menerima tawaran keluarga itu..."

"Tidak, untuk apa aku marah , lagipula yang kau tugaskan kan Kankuro-san"

"Jujur saja tentang tantangan yang ku utarakan kemarin itu hanya keinginanku"

"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Sebenarnya aku ingin hubungan kita ini murni, bukan pura-pura Sakura-chan"

Sakura kaget mendengar pengakuan dari Gaara, ia berfikir kalau memang ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk move on, dan perlakuan Gaara selama sekolah, kuliah sampai saat ini membuatnya nyaman dan melupakan kesedihannya.

"Sebenarnya Anda sudah membuatku melupakannya, selama kita menempuh pendidikan bersama. Jadi aku menerima mu Gaara-kun, tapi kamu harus berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti dia"

"Benarkah, aku akan selalu bersamamu dan menjagamu"

"Arigatou, Gaara-kun" ucap Sakura

* * *

TBC... dengan gak jelas

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ini dan terimakasih atas Reviewnya

LANJUT or STOP?

Saya membutuhkan pendapat anda untuk chaps selanjutnya

Jadi

Review Please...


End file.
